


Secrets Never Told

by skylarlazuli



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, another victorious story i wrote when i was obsessed..sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/skylarlazuli
Summary: ;In which Jade and Tori are assigned to stage-kiss by Sikowitz, and Jade has some..complications about the whole thing.In Jade's Point of View.





	Secrets Never Told

Hey. You may know me as Jade West. I go to Hollywood arts. I'm known as the bad girl. I love scissors, cutting things up with it. I love blood, gore..and horror movies. I just love anything 'scary' like in general, but It's not like I'm ever scared by anything. Well, I guess you can count me being nervous to tell Tori my massive crush on her as being scared of something. Yeah, that's right. You heard me right. I have the most massive crush on Tori Vega. I was only mean to her because I wanted to hide my love to her. And she believed it, she believed I didn't have a crush on her. And everyone else fell for it too. They're so easy to fool.

Anyways, onto the non boring parts.. I sat in class, my legs crossed. I looked over to see Tori,. She was sitting in the same position I was, but her hands folded as well. She looked beautiful, I would admit. The light shone on her from just the right angle, making her eyes shine so brightly. Her brown curls stopping right at her shoulders. She was just so beautiful..I turned back, trying to hide my blush. Suddenly Sikowitz called me and Tori's name. Apparently we were partners, or something.  
''The two of you, have to stage-kiss,'' He said. My expression didn't change, I looked unaffected.  
''Can't I opt out?'' I asked. He shook his head and I sighed. I knew I'd have to...I looked over at Tori, to see her eyes widened. She seemed surprised a bit but I wasn't surprised. Tori didn't seem like the type to be into girls like that, no matter how affectionate or bubbly she always seemed to be.

I waited for everyone else to go. Cat was paired up with Beck, which I didn't really mind. Andre and Robbie, well lets just say they weren't paired up. I don't know why though if me and Tori were paired up, why they couldn't be paired up too. Ah, well. Everyone else soon went, and stage-kissed. Sikowitz called me and Tori's name, and we soon had to go up. I looked up into Tori's brown eyes and started to blush just a teeny bit. I was really hoping Tori didn't see that.. she started to get closer to me, and her lips were soon touching mine. I loved the feel of her soft, peach-lipstick tasting lips. They were so much better than Becks. His were like..sandpaper, constantly rough and dry. Hers were so much smoother, so much better. Unfortunately my feelings got the best of me. I started to kiss her harder, and she was surprised. My hands snaked down to her waist, and then before I started to go too far, I let go of her and dis parted my lips from hers. Everyone stared at me, and Tori, I don't even know what she was feeling.

But I couldn't take the staring at me any longer, I felt like an alien. I ran out of the classroom and to the closet where I usually always went. I put my back against the wall, and slid down it. Tears started to run down my face..I rubbed them away angrily. I hated crying..it made me feel so weak, so..normal compared to everyone else. I bit my lip to stop me from crying any longer. I froze as I heard the doorknob turn and I saw Tori walk in. She shut the door and sat down next to me. I suddenly couldn't take it any longer, I busted out in tears, sobbing.  
''I'm so stupid!'' I said angrily and Tori turns to me, wiping my tears away. She shakes her head, obviously meaning she thought I wasn't. How wasn't she mad at me for what I did? I kissed her, way more than I was supposed to! It was supposed to just be a stage kiss. But it turned out to be a lot more..maybe it just meant a stage kiss to her..

Tori hugs me tightly and I put my head on her shoulder, ''How are you not mad at me?'' I ask her and she chuckles.  
''Well...l-let's just say...'' She lets go of me, and starts twiddling with her thumbs, she always did that when she was nervous, ''I enjoyed that kiss...and I..I can tell you did too, the way you put your...your hands down to my waist, and you kissed me...s-so hard..'' I turned to her and blushed madly.

''So you...you like me?'' I asked her and Tori just nods, she seemed so tense, and nervous. I got up and as did she. She looked beautiful, as always.. I loved her so much. Thank god she loved me back, I'd loved her for so long. I hated hiding my feelings from her. But now that I knew she felt the same way about me I didn't have to hide my feelings. I crashed my lips onto hers, and she kissed me back. Her lips, oh god, I just loved them so much. My hands snaked down to her waist yet again, and her arms around my neck. I began to kiss her harder, my tongue slipping in her mouth. She grinned and kissed me even harder, and I loved the feeling. I pushed her against the wall, and she was surprised by how much I was doing to her. I guess she'd never even gotten this far in a kiss? I let go eventually, though, and had to catch my breath.

Maybe, this could be our little secret.. for now.


End file.
